Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy
by Live.Eat.Love
Summary: When Zach meets Cammie on a Cove Ops outing he is shocked to find himself beaten by a girl even if she is a spy. He realizes that he is falling in love with and and Cammie realizes she is falling for him too. Lots of Zammie in this I promise! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

"We're gonna be late!" I called out to Bex and Macey. We arrived at our Cove Ops class just as Joe Solomon turned around to face us.

"No need to sit down ladies." He said with a wink. I blinked confusedly. "I want to meet all of you in the Grand hall in 1 hour. And please ladies, for the love of god, wear something that you can walk in." Joe said shaking his head.

This had to be some kind of a new record. A 30 second class? That has never happened to me before. "Come on Cammie, lets get ready!" Macey said almost bouncing with excitement. She loved an excuse to get us out of our uniforms.

55 minutes later Bex, Macey, Liz and I were all dressed and ready to go. Even though Liz was staying behind because she choose to study Research and Development instead of field work Macey still made her look nice just in case she saw any "Nerd Hotties" as Macey called them. I had to say though, Macey is amazing at making us look good. Bex was wearing jeans, a low cut white tank top, a red leather jacket and black-heeled boots. Liz had on a pink high-low dress and white sandals. Macey had on a tight black dress that hugged her amazing body and revealed just a little bit too much for my taste. She paired the dress with a pair of black-heeled boots similar to Bex's. I however was wearing a pair of jeggings, a flowy tank top that said "Catch me if you can" and a pair of white heels that are probably worth more than my grandparent's house.

We arrived at 12 on the dot. Joe quickly did a head count and then ushered us into a helicopter that was already waiting for us. Blue folders where passed out to each of us. "In each folder you have a description of a person, your job is to tail this person and make sure you are not seen. You have precisely 1 hour to do so." Joe said in a serious tone. I wonder who we are tailing? I slowly opened my folder.

NAME: Zach Goode

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'8"

EYES: Green

HAIR: Black

I peered over at Bex's paper.

NAME: Grant Newman

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'9"

EYES: Blue

HAIR: Light Brown

I turned to my left and looked at Macey's paper.

NAME: Nick Peterson

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'8"

EYES: Hazel

HAIR: Dirty Blond

Then I let it all sink in. We are going to be trailing boys. Spy boys. "What could possibly go wrong?" I murmured sarcastically.

**Zach's POV**

"All right boys listen up. You are going to be trailed. This should be a breeze for you guys. You all have 1 hour to return here. If you arrive without a tail you pass, if you arrive with a tail you fail. Got it?" Mr Anderson said. We all nodded in silence. I wondered why he didn't tell us who is trailing us, he normally tells us if the person is a girl or a boy but not this time.

"Mr Anderson said this is going to be a breeze so I'm not worried about failing" said Grant. Grant, Nick, Jonas and I have been good friends since we arrived but since Jonas decided that fieldwork isn't really for him and took Research and Development instead of cove ops he wasn't here with us.

After about 42 minutes and 27 second we arrived at our destination. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the light but then I was fine. I set off in a steady jog into the small town unsure of just who my tail was.

**Cammie's POV**

My stomach started to churn. We were in Roseville. Where I had met my first crush Josh. Bex smiled one of her sympathetic smiles at me knowing what memories this place brings back.

"Alright girls, see you in an hour." Joe said. I set off walking slowly threw the town and did what I do best: Blend. You don't get the code name Chameleon for nothing.

10 minutes later I had spotted Zach. He was just sitting on a bench eating cotton candy. I decided to go and play one of the carnival games that were near him so I could blend and keep an eye on him. I noticed him watching me and I had an idea. "Joe, can I please have fun with him" I spoke softly into my comms.

"Oh alright" he said.

I walked right up to the game where you throw darts at balloons. I could feel his eyes on my but I pretended I didn't notice. I bought 20 darts and walked over to the game area. I could have easily hit every single one of those balloons but I decided it would draw too much attention so I pretended I had no clue how to use a dart. I threw the first 2 weakly and the 3rd one barely hit the board. I pretended to pout in frustration and before I knew it Zach was standing next to me wearing a smirk.

**Zach's POV**

I noticed this girl playing darts at the dart stand. She seemed to not know how to throw a dart and was failing miserably. I realized that I might blend in better with a girl with me. I walked up to her with my signature smirk on. She turned around surprised to see me next to her.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she replied. I could smell her sweet smelling perfume and it was intoxicating me. I couldn't think straight. Whoa. What am I saying? A girl has never had this effect on me ever.

"Do you need help?" I asked staring into her honey colored eyes.

"I can't quite figure out how to throw this properly" She said as her pink lips formed a pout. Her lips looked so soft. I wonder if they are soft. I bet she is a great kisser. Seriously! What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about kissing her?

"Here, I'll help you" I said placing her fingers on the dart so that she had a good grip and I guided her arm and the dart shot out of her hand hit a balloon smack in the middle.

"Thank you very much." She said smiling at me.

"I always like to help beautiful girls." I replied as I used my signature smirk. She blushed and tucked a strand of her beautiful brown hair behind her ear. I looked her straight in the eyes and behind her I finally noticed a clock. Shoot, I have 5 minutes to get back. "I have to go." I told her. She nodded and then waved goodbye.

I sprinted all the way back to meet my teacher. "I made it back with no trail." I said smirking.

"Think again Mr Goode." Mr Anderson said gesturing behind me. Suddenly a dart flew out from behind me and hit the tree 2 inches away from my face.

"Hello there again" Said the girl from before. She winked and then disappeared almost instantly. The boys and I just stared in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie's POV**

"It was so funny! You should have seen his face!" I gasped in between laughs. Bex, Macey, Liz and I were laughing hysterically in our room. Luckily the boys hadn't been expecting the people tailing them to be as good as we are so the Gallagher girls cam out victorious. It turns out that I wasn't the only one to have a hot guy to trail. Bex was obsessing over how hot she thinks Grant is and Macey was gushing over how cute Nick is. Even innocent little Liz was blushing when we asked her about a certain boy named Jonas.

"Ok, now its time for the moment of truth" Macey said sneakily. "What did you think about a certain black haired, green eyed boy Cammie?" Macey said raising an eyebrow. I knew this question was coming…. I am just still unsure how to reply. I mean obviously he was good looking and he had those amazing green eyes but…

"He is just a regular, cocky, teenage guy." I replied indifferently.

"Ah… But he isn't… He is a teenage SPY." Macey replied winking. I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my side. Based on my internal clock I am going to say it is around 1am, I am going to be so tired in the morning.

**Zach's POV**

"Oh come on Zach! Tells us more about your mystery girl!" Grant pleaded.

"I'll tell you abut mine if you tell me about yours. And that goes for all of you. You want details, well spill." I said with my signature smirk on my face.

"Fine." Sighed Jonas. "There is this girl, she goes to Gallagher and she is basically the female equivalent of me. Except she is gorgeous and sweet." Said Jonas as he turned scarlet. After the appropriate amount of teasing was given to Jonas, Grant finally spoke up.

"Well, my girl was the bomb! She is my British Bombshell!" said Grant happily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My girl was smoking! I am not even kidding she had this amazing way she walked and she is drop-dead gorgeous." Nick said. "Alright Zach, its your turn" Nick said with a smirk.

"Well, my girl was. Pretty and she had these honey golden eyes that, when she looked me in the eyes, made my breath stop." A said. Grant, Nick and Jonas all stared at me in shock. Then they burst out laughing!

"Oh god man, you've got it bad for her" Grant said laughing hysterically. That's the problem, I thought to myself.

**Cammie's POV**

I was starving when I woke up the next morning. But of course I had to wait until Macey had beautified all of us before I could even think about going down to the main hall. At 7:37 Macey, Bex, Liz and I walked downstairs and sat in our usual seats. My mother had some news for us apparently.

"Girls, Girls. Settle down now." My mom said. "Now as you know our juniors took part in a cove ops mission against the Blackthorne boys and they came out successful. All of the girls that had some part in the mission yesterday stand up." She commanded. "You girls are the lucky girls that are going to be spending the rest of this semester at Blackthorne. You leave today at 2pm sharp. Don't be late." She said and with a wink she was gone.

It took a second before the news sunk in. Suddenly Macey was up out of her chair. "I HAVE TO GO PACK!" She screamed and ran out of the main hall. Bex and Liz ran out too. I sighed and stood up slowly. I knew exactly what this meant. In roughly 7 hours I was going to see Zack again. Oh joy.

**~Sorry it's a little bit short! I promise I'll have a longer one for you guys tomorrow! Review 3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV**

I opened the room to our suite and there was only one word to describe what I saw. Chaos. Macey was screaming commands to Bex and Liz as to what they should bring. I walked over to my closet and found it empty. "Hey Mace?" I called out. "Where are all of my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, I already packed for you. Here, put this on." She said tossing me something black.

I placed it on my bed not even bothering to look at it and walked over to the windowsill. I gazed out on our immaculate grounds and had this weird feeling in my stomach. No. It couldn't be. Every time I though about Zach my stomach felt weird. I shrugged the feeling of thinking that I was just still hungry.

I walked over to wear I had put the outfit Macey gave me to wear. It was a typical Macey outfit: tight and short. I sighed and put it on me. It was a black tight dress that hugged me perfectly. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of heeled boots. Not to high though, I didn't want to topple over. After I was dressed and ready I walked over to help Bex and Liz pack.

Before I knew it the whole junior class was on a private jet whispering excitedly. I had to admit I was pretty excited to see the boys. By looks of it so were Macey, Bex and Liz. Macey was rambling on about how cute Nick was and Bex was talking about how hot and strong Grant is. Even little Liz was blushing from excitement about seeing Jonas. After an hour on the plain we got down to business planning our entrance. You see, as Gallagher girls, we have to make a surprising entrance.

After having our idea approved by Joe it was finally time for us to land. What greeted us was shocking. Our school was a pretty mansion where as the boys school looked like it belonged to the military. Joe saw the puzzled looks on our faces and began to explain.

"You know how your cover story is spoilt rich girls?" we all nodded "Well the boys is troubled delinquents." Joe said. "Oh and just by the way. They are training to be assassins as well as spy's." Joe said just before he went to meet the headmaster. What he had said fazed us for a minute but then we realized who we are. We're Gallagher girls. We're fazed by nothing. We scrambled inside silently and prepared for our entrance.

**Zach's POV**

We were called in for a surprise assembly. I figured it was going to be about the prank that was pulled last we on some freshman. They are such babies! Their eyebrows will grow back eventually. Suddenly it went dark. The stereo system came on playing a song called "Girls who run the world". I could here the sound of rappelling cords and people landing on the tables that we were all seated at. When the lights came back on there were 3 girls on each of the tables. All of the girls had on really tight and really short dresses and heels, which made the boys very happy. The girls all smiled at us and I noticed a girl that looked like an Egyptian goddess wink at Grant. She must be his 'British Bombshell'. Another girl flipped back off the tabled and winked at Nick in the process. She had long legs, she must be the girl Nick was talking about. Soon all the girls were on the stage in front of us all wearing a smirk.

After a couple of minutes the boys had stopped staring in awe and started to look interested. Then Mr. Solomon came onstage.

"Hello boys" he said. "To the right of me are 18 girls. Girls step forward and introduce yourselves." Solomon said gesturing for the girls to step forward. One by one the girls stepped forward and introduced themselves. I noticed that there were only 17 girls not 18 and I was pretty disappointed that the girl from the mission wasn't there.

"Hello there. My name is Rebecca Baxter but call me Bex. If you call be Rebecca I may just have to use an illegal move on you. I'm taking the Cove Ops track and my codename is Duchess." Bex said with a wink towards Grant who was smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Guys, My name is Macey McHenry. Yes, yes I know I'm the senator's daughter and whatever. I'm taking the Cove Ops track and my code name is Peacock." She said and with a flip of her long black hair pretty much all of the guys were ogling her perfect boys. I noticed Nick check himself for drool. I covered by laugh as a cough.

A petite girl stepped up. I noticed Jonas turn beet red. "Uh.. Hi. I'm Liz Sutton, I'm taking the Research and Development and my code name is Bookworm." She said shyly. I heard a couple of gasps from some people on the research and development track, I guess she had left her mark on various things.

I saw Macey whisper something into Solomon's ear.

"Great. Where is she this time?" he asked Macey, she just shrugged. "CAMMIE come out NOW!" He yelled. Suddenly a girl stepped out from behind me.

"I'm right here Joe. Jeez." She said as the walked to the stage. It then hit me. She's the girl from the mission. She also had on a tight dress and heels, now it was my turn to check for drool. She was stunning. My stomach got all weird.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. I have chosen the Cove Ops track and my codename is-" she started but was then cut off by Mr. Solomon.

"I think we should let them figure out your codename for themselves." Solomon said to her.

She shrugged. "Whatever you say Joe."

Suddenly the room went quiet. No one called Mr. Solomon Joe but she just had. He laughed and gave her a hug. She hugged him and then walked over to her friends.

"Now these girls are all from Gallagher academy they shall be remaining here for the rest of the semester." Solomon said. All of the boys cheered. "I hope that you all make them feel at home." With that he walked of the stage.

**Cammie's POV**

We all walked off stage after Joe's speech and headed straight for the food. After Bex, Macey, Liz and I had gotten out food we wondered where we should sit. I suddenly saw Bex's eyes light up and she started to walk towards a table of boys.

"Hello there again" Bex said to them a smile playing on her lips.

"Hi" The boys replied.

"I'm Bex and this is Liz, Macey and Cammie" Bex said pointing to each of us in turn. We all sat down across from them.

"I'm Grant, this is Jonas, Nick and Zach" Grant said pointing to his friends. My stomach started to feel all weird again.

"So you guys are all training to be spy's and assassins huh?" Bex asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes we are but don't worry we won't hurt you." Zach replied with a smirk on his face.

I saw it was taking all of Bex's strength to not attack Zach for saying that. I leaned over and whispered in her ear that we had P&E next. She smiled and got up from the table. Macey, Liz and I followed. "See you in P&E" Bex called with out turning around.

We went upstairs to change into our P&E clothes and came up with a plan. We quickly explained to the other girls how this was going to work.

Step 1: We dress in tight shorts and sports bras

Step 2: We act all weak in our warm up

And Step 3: When they all get over confident we kick their asses.

This was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**~HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I HOPE TO GET TO 25 REVIEWS BUY THE TIME I POST CHAPTER 5 SO REVIEW! **

**Zach's POV**

We all entered the room and found the girls struggling with warm up. The boys and I gave each other knowing looks, this was going to be a piece of cake. Coach blew his whistle and we all gathered round. He wanted us to just practice girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys but Macey batted her eyelashes and just like that we were having a match between boys and girls.

**Cammie's POV**

Our plan was working! The boys were all acting all smug like they had already won. First up was Liz vs. Jonas. Liz started out really slow and acted like she was scared but as soon as Jonas tried to punch her she grabbed his arm and flipped him. It caught all of the boys by surprise but base on the way Jonas looked; he wasn't there best fighter.

Liz went up against Nick next and lost. It was then Macey vs. Nick. She walked up pulling her sports bra down momentarily distracting Nick, she used this in her advantage by then immediately attacking. She roundhouse kicked him in the face and he fell backwards. He was stunned by the fact that she had beaten him. She bent down kissed him on the mouth and then stalked off laughing.

Now the boys were looking scared so they sent Grant in next. Macey lasted a good 20 minutes against him but finally he punched her in the nose and she started to bleed. After 5 minutes the bleeding hat stopped but Grant had won.

It was Bex against Grant now. She wanted revenge for all of the boys thinking that we couldn't fight. She walked straight up and kicked Grant where the sun don't shine and then when he doubled over she flipped and landed on his back he fell forward and she won.

She however lost to Zach so that left me and Zach in the final. I pretended to be scared in the background knowing that the coach would pick me to go so that he could try to get the boys to win. Of course I was right and the coach picked me to fight. As soon as the whistle blew I pounced. I tried to through and punched him in the neck. He lunged for me but I did a back handspring and kicked him in the gut in the process. That just made him angrier. He grabbed my legs and I fell. He landed on top of me and we rolled around on the floor. I could hear the coach counting down 10..9…8…7…6…5 I leaned forward and kissed Zach that caught him off guard and I managed to get back on top of him and pin him down for 10 seconds as soon as I heard the whistle blow I leaped off of Zach and walked into the changing room. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away.

**Zach's POV**

I can't believe I just lost. I lost. To a girl of all people. I was way off my game today. She had kissed me. Even if it had started out as a way to distract me it ended up as a real kiss that left me wanting more.

That night the girls invited all of us over to their room. When we walked in I saw the girls sitting in a circle with a bottle in the center of their circle.

"Hello Boys" Macey called out to us. "Who wants to play a game of strip truth or dare?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

I looked at Nick, Grant and Jonas. They nodded. "We're in" I said.

**WHAT WILL THEIR GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE BE LIKE?**

**~ I PROMISE THAT I'LL POST 2 NEW CHAPTERS TOMORROW AND OVER THE WEEKEND I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! IF I GET OVER 25 REVIEWS I WILL DO 3 CHAPTERS TOMORROW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV**

I hate playing truth or dare and Macey knows that, but I can't back down now. I just hope that the game ends before I'm naked.

"I'll go first!" Macey said. She spun and the bottle head was facing Nick. "Truth or Dare Nick?" she said. She was using the voice she only used when there was a guy she wanted.

"Dare." Nick said, staring Macey in the eyes.

She didn't miss a beat though. "I dare you do write a love letter to the girl of your choice and then slide it under her door." Macey said, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Nick didn't want to seem like a weakling so he went up to Liz's desk and started to write a note.

**Zach's POV**

This is going to be awesome. I am the only one who knows who Nick likes, but only because he was talking in his sleep last night. I can't wait to see what is going to happen.

**Cammie's POV**

Macey knows Nick likes her and she likes him but she wants to have proof before she'll even admit to herself that she likes him. Nick got up and left the room. We all expected him to shove the note under our door but he didn't. He came back 5 minutes later with no letter. I saw a look of hurt flash across Macey's face. She got up slowly and mumbled something about being cold and needing a sweater. She walked over to the walk-in-closet and we followed close behind her.

"I-I-I thought he-he-he liked me." Macey said in between tears.

"So did we." I said to her and stroked her hair.

**Zach's POV**

"What the hell was that Nick?" I asked him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked fake innocently.

"Cut the crap. We know you like Macey. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"This should hopefully make her want me even more" Nick said with a sly look on his face. I didn't question him though, he was the girl expert not me.

I looked up to see Macey in an even shorter dress than before (causing Nick to ogle her legs) . Bex came next with an evil grin on her face. Cammie and Liz followed behind uncertainly.

"Alright Nick, its your turn." Macey said in a creepily sweet way.

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Bex. "All right Bex, truth or dare?" Nick asked.

**Cammie's POV**

It came as no surprise to me when Bex said dare. She never chooses truth. Ever.

"Good choice." Nick said. "I dare you to let Grant give you a hickey." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

But Bex just shrugged and lead Grant to the bathroom. The bathroom is sound proof so we couldn't hear what was going on. They game out 10 minutes later. Bex was all flushed and I couldn't see the hickey anywhere, which begged the question: Where did he give her the hickey? I raised an eyebrow at her but she just winked.

The game continued and soon everyone had lost clothing.

Me: Shorts, underwear, and bra

Macey: Underwear and very lacey bra (causing her to be stared at by Nick. Oh revenge is sweet)

Bex: Jeans, underwear and bra

Liz: Underwear and bra

Zach: Shorts and underwear (causing my jaw to drop slightly at the sight of his 8 pack)

Nick: Underwear and shirt

Grant: Shorts and underwear

Jonas: Underwear and shorts

Bex spun the bottle next and it landed on me. Uh oh…. "So Cammie, truth or dare?" She asked innocently. Almost too innocently.

"Uh.. Truth" I replied. I almost never said dare.

Bex grinned excitedly. "Since you are my best friend I'm going to give you an easy one." She said sweetly. "Do you still think about Josh?" she asked. I was frozen.

"Bex" I whined.

"Cammie" she replied in the same tone of voice.

"Do I have too?" I asked.

"You do unless you want to lose those shorts." She said with a wink. "Now, spill!" she cried.

"Fine. Imaystillthinkabouthimfromti metotime." I mumbled and flushed pink. Normal people wouldn't have been able to hear me, but we are spies so I knew they all heard me.

**Zach's POV**

A shocked look spread of everyone's face. Cammie blushed slightly. All I could think of was the fact that she thought of him. HIM. Stupid Jimmy. She should be thinking of ME. I wanted to punch something so badly but I couldn't with everyone watching.

**Cammie's POV**

I saw a look of shock on everyone's faces. Zach looked liked he was going to kill someone.

Quickly wanted to get all of the attention off me, I spun the bottle. It landed facing Zach. "Uh… Truth or dare" I asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Dare." He said. Crap, now I have to think of a dare.

"I dare you to run down the hall in your underwear singing a song of our choice." I said.

"Fine." He replied. "What is the song? He asked.

"Beauty and a Beat." I replied. The girls started to giggle. Liz got out her camera.

Zach ran through the halls singing Beauty and a Beat. It was hysterical. Everyone started to look out of his or her doors to see what was going on. We arrived back at our room gasping for breath. Zach was scowling.

I knew he was about to dish out some revenge when suddenly the door to our room opened and in walked Joe. Shit I whispered to my self in Farsi.

"Well, well. What do we have hear?" he asked, I saw an amused look appear on his face. For a second I thought we were going to get in trouble. "Boys, it is way past your curfew, you don't want to be asleep during P&E tomorrow do you?" he said with a wink. The boys muttered something and then left. "Goodnight Cammie" Joe called out.

"Night Joe" I replied, snuggling into bed. I hoped he wouldn't tell my mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**~SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ONLY 1,000 WORDS! I WAS A BIT BUSY SO I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO!~**

**Cammie's POV**

"Wake up Cammie…" Bex said peering over my face.

I groaned. "Five more minutes" I said rolling onto my side.

Suddenly a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped over me. I jerked out of bed dripping wet. Bex was laughing her head off in the corner. Macey and Liz were trying so hard not to laugh but I could see their faces twitching.

"I am going to kill you for this" I screamed and ran towards Bex. She ran down the hall though and I followed her.

I chased her down what seemed like endless corridors (we turned right 3 times and left twice). She opened a door to a room and ran into a room I didn't recognize. I didn't hesitate to follow her into the room, but as soon as I saw whose room it was I regretted chasing Bex. Bex was hiding behind Grant, Grant was trying to hold in his laughter, Nick and Jonas just laughed and Zach, well Zach was doing what he always does: smirking. What is so funny?

I looked down and remembered what I was wearing. I had on incredibly short shorts and a white tank top that was now see-through (luckily I had forgotten to take off my bra last night). I flushed a light pink and ran towards Bex who was now cracking up in a corner. Before I could get to her though Zach picked me up and through me over his shoulder. He carried me like that (ignoring my protests) all the way back to my room and deposited me there. He winked and then jogged back to his room. Bex had beaten me back to our room and was laughing hysterically along with Macey and Liz. I looked in the mirror and had to admit this whole situation was pretty funny. I laughed and got into the shower.

45 minutes later Bex, Macey, Liz and I were all dressed and I had to admit, Macey made us look hot. Bex had on dark jeans, a red top that had a plunging neckline, a black leather coat and high-heeled ankle boots. Macey had on jeans, a designer black tank top, a red leather jacket and black heels. Liz had on a pretty pink dress and white sandals. I had on a skirt and a white halter-top and a pair of black sandals. We all had on minimal make up on. Bex's hare was wavy and beautiful as always. Macey had her hair pulled up into a bun with a few strands falling, she looked gorgeous (as per usual). Liz had her hair in a braid that had a few loose strands and that rested on her left shoulder. I had my hair up in a perfect ponytail. We packed up our bags for P&E. I actually sighed when I saw what Macey had picked out for us to wear in P&E. We all had short tight black shorts and a white tank top that had our names on the back. I threw in an extra hairband, some deodorant and a hairbrush. Macey (being Macey) packed some make up just in case she had to 'touch us up' after P&E.

We strutted into the dining hall and felt all the boys staring at us, but we just ignored them. Well actually Liz, Bex and I were ignoring them, Macey however was a whole different story. She was winking at every boy that was cute enough for her standards, the once that she thought had the most potential she even blew kisses at. I knew why she was doing though, she was trying to fool us into thinking that she didn't care about Nick, but she wasn't fooling any of us. Then someone caught my eye, I recognized him immediately. I ran towards the familiar face. I hadn't seen him in years, but I recognized him all the same. I had missed him so much, I had always wanted to see him again but Mom had told me he was on a mission and that it wasn't safe for me to see him, but here he is.

**Zach's POV**

I walked into the dining hall with Grant, Jonas and Nick and suddenly I halted. I saw a smiling boy pick Cammie up and swing her around. She was laughing and smiling at him.

"Who is that?" I heard Grant whisper to Nick and Jonas. Nick and Jonas just shrugged. "Beats me" Nick said.

I watched as the mystery boy sat down next to Cammie. In MY seat. Who the hell does he think he is? Wait, is that Josh. Then I remembered the picture Jonas had showed me after he hacked into Roseville High's website. The boy sitting next to Cammie laughing and talking to her isn't Josh, which begs the question: Who is he? I heard Cammie laugh loudly and smack him on the shoulder. He then whispered something in her ear and she flushed a bright pink. She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she looked up as if she sensed me looking at her. She got up and gestured for the boy to follow her. He did and they exited the room.

Grant, Nick and Jonas glanced at me wearily. I can only guess that I had that look on my face. The look I get when I want to kill someone.

What is wrong with me? Cammie and I aren't even dating, I barely know her. I met her a few days ago, she can't have had that big of an effect on me. I am Zach Goode, women fall for me not the other way around! I don't care whether or not another boy likes her. I don't. I whispered to myself trying to convince myself. I pretended like nothing was wrong, because nothing should be wrong. I sat down at the table and ate my stupid waffles in silence. Macey and Nick started to talk about their lives before spy school, Grant and Bex were talking about P&E, even Liz and Jonas were talking about computers and some new gadget that had just come out. I don't care. I don't care who Cammie is with. But the problem is, I do care.

**~SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING BUT I WANTED TO HAVE SOME SUPSENSE ABOUT WHO THE MYSTERY GUY IS! WHO DO YOU THINK HE IS? I DIDN'T GET 25 REVIEWS BUT SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION I WASN'T REALLY EXPECTING MUCH ANY WAY, BUT WHATEVER! REVIEW!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammie's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I said after Luke picked me up and spun me around.

"Cause I wanted it to be a surprise!" He said.

"Well I'm surprised" I said happily. "Come sit with me!" I said dragging Luke off to my friends. They were all sitting there with a confused look on their faces. I then remembered that they have no clue who he is.

"Hey guys this is Luke. Luke this is Macey, Bex, and Liz my best friends!" I said cheerfully, pointing to each one of them in turn. They recognized the name immediately, I had mentioned him enough times before. The all smiled at him and said hello. Macey, being Macey, went into flirt mode almost instantly.

"You still haven't told me why you're here." I said to Luke.

"Well, I finally completed my mission and I showed up to Gallagher wanting to surprise you but I was the one that was surprised. I got there and your mom said that you were at Blackthorne so I drove here." Luke said.

"Well, I'm glad you came! I've missed you." I said smiling up at him.

"Your mom also wanted me to make sure that no boy does anything bad to you." Luke said with a wink.

I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Is there a boy I should know about?" Luke leaned in and whispered in my ear. I flushed pink. I knew Macey and Bex had heard because Bex was just about to say something regarding my love life when I felt someone watching me. I stopped Bex before she could say anything and looked up. I saw Zach staring at me with a look of confusion on his face and… could it be… was Zach Goode jealous? It's probably just my brain playing tricks on me. I stood up and motioned for Luke to follow me. We walked out into the corridor.

**Bex's POV**

As soon as Cammie and Luke got up Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick all came and sat down at our table. Liz and Jonas started to talk about some gadget thingy that came out yesterday and Macey and Nick were acting civil to one another by talking about their lives before they went to 'spy school'. Grant sat down next to me and started to talk to me about P&E. I noticed Zach hadn't said anything to anyone yet.

"Whoa, Zachary Goode hasn't made a smart ass comment in 20 whole minutes." I said pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up" he mumbled back at me.

"Zach's just jealous because he has competition." Grant teased.

"I'm not jealous! Why should I be?" Zach lied.

"Please, we all see the way you stare at Cammie. But now there is someone here that also seems to have an interest in her" Nick said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"The boy that left with Cammie." Grant said in a 'no duh' voice.

"Oh that's just-" Liz started to say before Macey stopped her.

"Oh, that's just an old friend of Cammie's" Macey said sweetly. Technically Macey isn't lying, they were good friends, among other things….

It looked like Zach couldn't take it anymore. He stoop up and left the dining hall.

"What's his problem?" Macey asked.

"He likes Cammie!" Grant practically yelled, thereby causing people to stare at our table.

"Well you didn't have to shout. Bloody hell." I replied.

"Sorry" Grant said nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Its okay." I said already feeling the urge to kiss him and luckily my wishes were obliged.

Macey threw a carrot at me. I groaned. "Get a room you two" Macey said smirking.

"Maybe we will." I teased. Macey rolled her eyes and continued to flirt with Nick.

Grant put his arm around my waist and started to talk to Jonas. I smiled at took a bite out of my waffle.

**Cammie's POV**

"Who was that guy back there that was staring at you?" Luke asked.

"That was Zach." I said. "And he wasn't staring at me!" I said blushing.

"Uh huh..." Luke said crossing his arms. I blushed. "You like him don't you Cammie."

"No" I protested. He knew that I was lying though. He raised an eyebrow. "Even if I did like him it wouldn't matter." I practically whispered.

"And why is that?" Luke asked.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way!" I practically screamed.

"Puh-lease" Luke replied. "I saw him staring at you, he likes you" Luke said looking me in the eye.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" I screamed.

"It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself, not me." Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I need some air." I muttered and took off running. I turned the corner and heard a sound like someone being pushed up against the wall. I saw two people making out in a corner. It was Tina Walters and a boy, I started to turn around and give them some privacy but then I recognized a familiar pair of eyes staring right at me.

**~WHO DO YOU THINK WAS KISSING TINA? REVIEW!**~


	8. Chapter 8

**Zach's POV**

I left the dining hall to see where Cammie and that idiot went. Suddenly I was pressed up against the wall.

"Hi Zachy" someone whispered in my ear. The girl stepped back and I saw a girl, the one that is always gossiping, I think her name is Trina or Tina or something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You." She whispered trying to sound seductive bit failing terrible.

"Uh…. Well-" I started to tell her that I kind of liked someone else when I felt her lips on mine. I tried to push her off me but she had my arms above my head. I heard footsteps and tried even harder to push Tina off but she wouldn't budge. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Based on my luck today it would probably be Bex and if she saw me kissing Tina she'd kill me. Suddenly a girl walked in but instead of looking into Bex's brown eyes I looked into honey colored ones. Oh why couldn't it have been Bex? Suddenly Tina stepped away from me just enough to smile at me, I kicked her in the shin and ran after Cammie.

"CAMMIE" I called after her but she had disappeared.

**Cammie's POV**

I heard Zach call after me, but I had already disappeared into one of the passageways. As soon as I was hidden I started to cry. Why was I even crying? Zach and I aren't dating. So what if he was kissing Tina, why should I care? I dried my tears and walked into the dining hall once again. I thought that I was doing a pretty good job of hiding my feelings. I remained quiet throughout the rest of dinner and when my friends asked me what was wrong I just said that I was tired.

It was 4:33 in the morning and all my roommates were sound asleep but I couldn't sleep. I got up and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I went to Luke's room but he wasn't there. I found a note on his dresser though:

_Sorry Cammie, I got called in for an important mission. I'll see you soon._

_-L_

I thought I would be more upset about the fact that Luke was gone but the truth is: I'm used to it. He used to leave all the time and I hadn't seen him in years until this evening. I walked around the school noticing different passageways as I walked.

Up ahead there was a chair next to a window, and in that chair there was a figure.

I started to turn around when he called out my name. "Cammie? Is that you?" Zach asked.

I sighed. "Yes." I said softly.

"I need to explain.." he started to say.

"You don't need to explain anything." I said trying to swallow the lump that was building in my throat.

"Yes I do-" Zach started again.

"No you don't. I'm happy for you guys." I said inconvincibly.

"Cammie-" He started to say but it was too late, once again, I was gone.

I woke up to Bex poking me. "Go away." I groaned.

"Nope." Bex said popping the 'p'. "We have something to tell you." Bex said excitedly.

"Ok… What?" I asked.

"Well Grant told us something quite interesting…." Bex said, I could see Macey and Liz holding in their excitement.

"Zach likes you!" Macey finally blurted out.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Nonononono! You guys have it all wrong, he doesn't like me! He likes someone else." I said to them.

"Uh… no…. I distinctly remember Grant saying that Zach likes you." Bex said.

"Well, just wait until breakfast. Then you'll ALL see just how much Zach likes ME" I said, starting to look annoyed. I got up and went into the shower, ignoring their confused faces.

30 minutes later we were all wearing our Macey-approved outfits and were walking into the dining hall. We sat at our usual table and 10 minutes later the boys came over to sit with us. Grant started to flirt with Bex and she was flirting back. Macey was making out with Nick and Liz and Jonas were talking about some tech thing. I could feel Zach watching me and trying to catch my eye but I ignored him.

The big doors to the dining hall were flung open and in walked Tina and her posse. Tina was wearing the shortest dress ever (and I'm best friends with Macey McHenry, I've seen short) and really high heels. She looked ridiculous. She started to strut over towards our table (she looked like she was going to topple over any second now).

She leaned over and gave Zach a big kiss on the lips. I turned away really fast. As soon as Tina left Zach started to get up and leave but before he could Bex had him pinned up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Goode?" Bex screamed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rebecca?" He screamed back. Bex was mad before but after he called her that, she looked like she was going to kill him.

"First you pretend like you actually like Cammie and then you start dating Tina Walters! FREAKING TINA WALTERS!" Bex screamed and slapped him in the face.

"Bex. Stop." I said. Grant came over and picked Bex up he threw her over his shoulder and started to carry her out of the hall.

"You better watch your back in P&E Goode." Bex shouted at him.

Macey and Liz came over to me and led me out of the dining hall.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked me.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked a little too innocently.

"Oh please, like you don't like Zach." Macey said.

"I don't." I replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but YOU DO! And he likes you!" Macey exclaimed.

"Did you just miss the entire scene that went on?" I asked Macey.

"I honestly have no clue what the hell is going on between Zach and Tina but I know that he likes you." Macey said.

"HE. DOES. NOT." I shouted to Macey.

"HE DOES!" She shouted back. "You don't see the way he looks at you, everyone else does though. Whenever you turn around he stares at you." Macey said.

"Macey… I just… I don't know." I said softly.

Liz and Macey came up and gave me a hug. Bex came in and joined us. I could tell by look on her face how much she hated seeing me upset. The next look I saw on her face was the one I never want it to be directed at. It was the look Bex got when someone hurt her friends or family: It was her murder look.

**~WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW **

**PS: DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE SOME ZAMMIE SCENES COMING UP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zach's POV**

God, why the hell am I so stupid? I like Cammie I really do yet I let Tina freaking Walters kiss me when she walked in. I don't even like Tina, she bugs the crap out of me, yet I let her kiss me. In front of Cammie. Before I could get up and leave the room Bex had me crushed up against the wall

"What the hell is wrong with you Goode?" Bex screamed at me and then slapped me. Hard. I am 99.98% sure that I will have a bruise there.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rebecca?" I screamed back at her. The second it came out of my mouth I knew I was going to regret calling her that. Her eyes changed from wanting to hurt me, to wanting to kill me.

"Bex. Stop." I heard Cammie say. I looked in her eyes for just a second before she turned away. What I saw was hurt, anger and confusion.

Bex pretended she didn't hear Cammie though and lifted her fist up to punch me. Before she did Grant came up and threw her over his shoulders. She kicked and screamed but he grip was too tight and she couldn't get out of it.

"You better watch your back in P&E Goode" Bex screamed at me just before she was carried out of the hall. I saw Macey and Liz take Cammie's hand and lead her out of the hall.

I noticed Nick walking up to me. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Nick asked.

I gulped. Nick shook his head at me and motioned for Jonas to join us. Together we walked out of the halls ignoring the staring people and the death glares I was getting from Solomon.

**Bex's POV**

"GRANT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at Grant.

"Calm down Bex." He said calmly to me.

"I will not calm down until he is dead and buried in the ground." I shouted.

I managed to squirm out of Grant's grasp but before I could run he grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I kissed him back and the next thing I knew we were having a full-blown make out session.

"I'll talk to Zach" Grant murmured.

I kissed him one last time and took off running down the hall towards my room.

**Grant's POV**

That was hands down the best kiss of my life. I watched Bex run down the hallway and when she had turned the corner I took off running towards my room.

I walked in to find Jonas and Nicking sitting on one side of the room and Zach on the other sitting there in silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zach?" I asked him.

He remained silent.

"You do realize that Bex will kill you in P&E for messing with Cammie. You'd better hope Solomon doesn't find you or you're dead." I told Zach.

He still didn't respond but I knew he knew I was right. We had recently found out that Solomon was Cammie's Godfather and he was extremely protective of her. If he found out EXACTLY what Zach had done Solomon would kill him before Bex even through a punch.

"Did you ever even like Cammie?" I asked.

"What do you think? Zach said, the sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

"I think you did. Scratch that. I KNOW you did and she liked you but you just screwed the whole thing up!" I told Zach.

"I know." He said.

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Well when I left the hall to go find Cammie and that boy she left with Tina came up and kissed me. Cammie saw us and before I could explain she was gone. Then this morning I shouldn't have let Tina kiss me but I did. I was just jealous." Zach said quietly. I knew that must have been hard to admit.

"Why were you jealous?" I asked still confused.

"Because she was with that stupid boy!" Zach practically shouted.

That's when Nick, Jonas and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked getting angry.

Nick was rolling on the floor laughing. I was gasping for breath.

"That's Cammie's second cousin dude." Jonas said before he started to laugh again.

"WHAT?" Zach screamed.

"Yeah, and you would know that if you had bothered to listen to a word Bex was saying when Cammie first left the dining hall." I told Zach as I finally stopped laughing.

"Shit. I really screwed things up didn't I?" Zach asked.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to win her back." Zach said.

"I don't see how you are going to do that." I said. "Either Bex, Liz or Macey are going to be around Cammie 24/7." I informed him.

"Well then I'm going to need your help won't I?" Zach said smirking.

I looked at Nick and Jonas, the nodded. "Fine, we'll help you. But the second you do anything stupid again we are backing up. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes." Zach replied.

"Good, now what's your plan?" I asked. We all sat down in a circle and began to work on the plan. I had better hope that Zach pulled this off because if he didn't I could kiss my chances of ever dating Bex away. So could Nick and Jonas with there chances of dating Macey and Liz.

**~WHAT IS ZACH'S PLAN? WILL IT WORK? SORRY THERE HASN'T REALLY BEEN ANY ZAMMIE YET BUT I'M SAVING IT FOR A REALLY BIG ZAMMIE SCENE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! REVIEW!~ **

**Disclaimer- (I realized I haven't done this yet!) Obviously I am not Ally Carter and I don't one any of the characters in this plot (although I wish I owned Zach, who wouldn't ****insert winky face here*).**

**PS: SORRY I HAVE ONLY UPLOADED ONE CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT I HAVE SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK AND THEN I'LL BE UPDATING A LOT MORE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bex's POV**

I was walking into my room still glowing from my kiss with Grant when I saw Macey and Liz hugging Cammie. I suddenly remembered what had happened. Suddenly my happiness was replaced by the longing to kill Zach.

It broke my heart to see Cammie like that. She didn't shed a single tear though. It is Cammie, she hates to show sadness, she thinks that it makes her weak and I understand this. I went over to her and gave her a hug. She gave me a sad smile and hugged me back.

Zach was going to pay for hurting Cammie.

**Cammie's POV**

When Bex came in she seemed almost happy for a second. Then she saw me and her eyes filled with anger. She came over and gave me a hug. It was taking all my willpower not to cry, but I was a spy, we are trained to not show emotion.

"Hey Cam." Bex said softly.

"Hi" I said equally soft.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked innocently. "It's not like we were dating." I said and shrugged. Anyone else would have bought what I said but not Bex.

"Do you want me to kill him?" She asked dead serious.

I felt myself smile a little. I shook my head no and she just raised an eyebrow.

I got up and went to change into my Pj's. I felt Macey, Liz and Bex watching me.

"I'm okay guys, I just tired that's all." I said. The looks on their faces showed that they didn't believe me but they didn't ask whether or not I was okay again.

I crawled into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I heard birds chirping and I felt happy. Then all of what happened last night replayed in my brain and I groaned and rolled back onto my side.

When I opened my eyes again Macey was screaming commands at Bex and Liz. Tina, Courtney and their friends ran in and asked Macey a question, she answered calmly and they ran out again.

"What's going on?" I asked Liz.

"Its Saturday! Town day!" Liz said excitedly. I groaned but before I could fall back a sleep Bex had dragged me out of bed and placed me in front the mirror. Macey began to do my hair and make up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? You have to look amazing, show Zach what he's missing! And town day is the perfect day to do that." Macey said. I groaned but didn't protest. Macey is deadly when it comes to getting us ready.

2 hours later after I had been, plucked, made over and dressed like a doll we were ready to go. Liz had on a pair of pink shorts and a simple white lace top. She had on gladiator sandals and her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Bex had on black shorts and a light blue tank top with a black leather coat. She had on heeled ankle boots and her hair was wavy. Macey had on a pair of incredibly short shorts and an of the shoulder sweater. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had on gold heels. I had on a pair of black shorts, a very low cut white tank top and a red leather jacket. My heels were very, very high and it took me a while to get used to walking in them. Macey had made m hair look tousled and very sexy.

When we walked down the hall everyone's eyes were on us. I didn't blame them though! We looked amazing. Joe, being the over protective godfather he is, started to give every boy that was looking at me a death glare. I rolled eyes at him.

We had just stepped out of the main door when Grant came over and draped his arm around Bex's waist. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just grinned and mouthed "I'll tell you later". I nodded. Nick came over and whispered something in Macey's ear. She blushed and whispered something back, now it was Nick's turn to blush. I laughed at the sight of him blushing. Jonas also came up to us and he and Liz started to discuss Apple versus Samsung. When Zach came over I ignored him and watched the other girls stare daggers at Zach. He started to walk over to Tina and said something to her. She started to cry and her friends went over to comfort her. My friends and I just looked at Zach in disgust. It was going to be a long day.

**Bex's POV**

When Zach came up to us I saw how hard it was for Cammie to keep her mask on. He walked over to Tina and whispered something in her ear. She burst into tears. What the hell is wrong with him? First he hurts Cammie by dating Tina then he hurts Tina. Tina may not be my favorite person but she is my sister.

I shot Zach a look of disgust. He avoided my glare and just stared at Cammie. She ignored him of course and struck up a conversation with some senior. I watched a look of hurt flash across Zach's face when Cammie started to flirt with the senior. It served him right.

I watched Cammie intently and I knew she was faking it. She had zero interest in this boy but she didn't want Zach to see what he had done to her. I understood her entirely, that's exactly what I would have done.

Suddenly a boy whispering in my ear pulled me out of my thoughts on how to kill Zach.

"Do you think the other girls would mind if we walked around with you?" Grant asked.

"Does Zach have to come?" I asked.

"Yes." Grant whispered. "I can't just leave him..." Grant said.

"Fine he can come, but if he says one stupid thing to Cammie he is a dead man. Understood?" I asked fiercely.

Grant nodded. He took my hand and along with the other girls and boys we walked into town together.

**~WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHILE THEY ARE IN TOWN? I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: SOMEONE FROM CAMMIE'S PAST WILL BE THERE! REVIEW!~**

**PS: IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY I AM OPEN TO IDEAS! JUST RIGHT THEM IN A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zach's POV**

All I had to do was not screw up for 6 hours. I could do that right? I was feeling pretty confident until I saw Cammie. She had on quite short shorts and a very low cut top. I was overwhelmed with the amount of love that filled me when I saw her. She, of course, ignored me entirely. I wish I could say the same about her friends. If looks could kill I would be dead by the amount of death glares I was getting from her friends.

I saw Tina try to wink at me and fail miserably. I couldn't take this any longer. I walked up to her.

"Hey Zachy" She said. I cringed at her calling me that.

"Why did you just wink at me like that? I asked her bluntly.

"Can I not wink at my boyfriend?" She said and giggled.

"For the last time Tina! I don't like you!" I told her. She burst into tears I walked away as fast as I could. As much as I didn't like Tina felt bad for making her cry. When I got back to the group the girls were looking at me with looks of disgust. I sighed inwardly.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked the group. Bex glared at me, Macey was too busy flirting with Nick to notice me and Liz and Jonas were still debating. Grant nodded.

I tried to catch Cammie's eye but she just went and stood on the other side of Bex. Damn it. She knew that was the one place that I wouldn't dare try to talk to her.

As soon we got into town I knew that this plan better work.

We were walked around for a little while. Grant was winning these silly carnival games with ease. Bex was too and being the competitive people they are, they turned it into a competition. I watched Cammie roll her beautiful eyes at them. Macey was pretending that she couldn't shoot a gun so Nick had to rap his arms around her. Cammie of coursed noticed that too and rolled her eyes at them, I watched her stifle a laugh as well.

When Macey missed a shot on purpose and pouted. This time Cammie didn't bother to hold back her laugh. She threw her head back and laughed a beautiful laugh. It sounded exactly what an angle would sound like if they laughed. It took all my will power not to run up to her and kiss her, but I had to stick with to the plan.

**Cammie's POV**

Watching Macey pretend to not be able to shoot a gun was hysterically funny. I knew for a fact that she could shoot almost as well as Bex and I. I was laughing hysterically at this.

"Hey there Rich girl" I heard an annoying voice say behind me.

"What do you want Dillon?" I asked, my voice icy cold.

"What are you doing here rich girl? Last I checked there isn't a yacht club around here." He sneered.

"Oh Ha ha Dillon." He better back of, my patience was wearing out.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Zach ask draping an arm around my shoulder. What was he doing?

"Ohhh.. moved on so soon rich girl?" Dillon sneered.

"I would prefer if you would stop calling my girlfriend that." Zach said glaring at Dillon. Girlfriend? Where did that come from?

"Make me." Dillon said.

"Zach, just leave him. He's not worth it." I told Zach, slowly guiding him away from Dillon.

As soon as we were out of Dillon's sight I shrugged Zach's arm off my shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Zach.

"What? It looked like you needed some help." He said smirking.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Zach." I hissed at him.

"Okay, Okay." He said raising his arms in mock surrender.

I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

"Hey guys, let's go on the Ferris wheel." Nick said.

"Sure!" Macey said. The others nodded in agreement. I sensed that something was up.

When we got to the Ferris wheel I saw that my suspicions were confirmed. You had to go on the Ferris wheel's in pairs.

Macey and Nick walked Hand in hand towards the Ferris wheel. Grant and Bex followed behind discussing tactics and Liz and Jonas followed them blushing. That left me and Zach. Great.

"Come on Gallagher Girl." He called out to me with a smirk.

"I'd rather wait and go on with Liz." I said to my coldly.

"Where's the fun in that." He asked. "And I know that you love Ferris wheels" He said with a smirk. How did he know that? Practically NO ONE knew about that (besides my best friends of course). Had Zach been researching me on the CIA database?

"Fine." I muttered. If he thought that ANYTHING would happen while we were on it he is crazy.

We walked towards the Ferris wheel and we rode up and up. I felt my stomach flutter with anticipation. I loved the feeling I got while riding Ferris wheels, when I'm on them I feel like I'm flying. Once we reached the top of the Ferris wheel it stopped. Oh hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bex's POV**

"What is Zach doing with Cammie?" I screamed as I pinned Grant up against the wall.

"Uh… Nothing.." Grant said quietly. He refused to look me in the eye.

I slapped him. "What is going on?" I screamed again.

"He just wanted a chance to explain himself to Cammie." Grant said looking at the floor.

"It had better be worth it. Because when he gets off: I am going to kill him." I said and stormed off.

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh. Hell. It's stopping." I screamed to Zach.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl." He said smirking.

"Don't call me that." I said with a scowl. "Why are you so happy? We are stuck on here!" I told him.

"Well since we are up here, there is no where for you too hide. You have to listen to me." Zach said.

"I don't HAVE to do anything." I said, sliding as far away from him as I can.

He moved closer to me again. "Please." He said softly.

"Fine." I said. "Talk."

"I'll start from the beginning. I went to follow you after you left the room with that guy." He said but was interrupted by my laugh.

"Zach, that guy is my second cousin!" I said laughing.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" He asked and I rolled y eyes.

"I got lost though, naturally, do you know how hard it is to follow you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shivered.

"Are you cold." He asked.

"A little." I admitted. Zach shrugged off his coat and placed it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I said breathing in the familiar sent of soap and cologne. "Continue." I said.

"Right. I turned a corner and I ran into Tina. She surprised me and pushed me up against the wall. I tried to push her off me but she had me pinned on both sides. Before I knew it she had her lips pushed up against mine. I tried to shrug her off again but I was too distracted. Then you came around and you saw us. When I tried to follow you she pulled me back. I explained to her that I don't like her, I like someone else." Zach said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh." I said. My heart fell for a second. _He doesn't like me_ I thought to myself. My face fell for a second but I put my mask up quickly again. I didn't put my mask up fast enough though; Zach's eyes were huge when he saw my face.

I turned away from him. He turned my face so that we were just inches away and our breaths mingled.

"I like you Gallagher Girl." He said and then gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. After 3.879 minutes of kissing (alright fine, making out) I felt the Ferris wheel start to turn again. I snuggled close up to Zach and felt his arm around my waist holding me protectively.

When we reached the bottom Zach helped me step out and we walked hand in hand. I couldn't see my friends anywhere so I assumed that they were with the guys.

"We have 2 hours left till we have to go back to the school. What do you want to do?" I asked Zach.

"Follow me." He said grabbing my hand.

We played the carnival games all afternoon, Zach won game after game and gave me prize after prize. We laughed at the faces of the people when Zach shot the guns and hit the target perfectly every time.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. I hadn't realized I was until he had asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on, I know a great place to get a Milkshake." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to a very retro-looking place.

The waitress came over with a break smile and winked at Zach. I felt myself tense. "Can I get you anything?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"2 mint milkshakes please." Zach said.

"Is someone jealous?" Zach asked as soon as the waitress left.

"Puh-lease" I said feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Awww… Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you blush?" He asked smirking. That caused me to blush more.

He leaned over and kissed me. We were interrupted by the waitress. She glared at me and smiled at Zach as she gave him the milkshakes. He didn't take his eyes off me.

"Oh no! We only have 20 minutes to get back to school!" I said looking at the clock.

"Let's go." He said grabbing our milkshakes to go.

We ran threw the streets laughing hand in hand. We made it back exactly on time. Before I could even breath a sigh of relief I felt people grab me by the shoulders and drag me off towards my room.

When we got there I saw 3 pairs of eyes staring down at me. It was going to be a long night….

**~SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I WAS PRETTY BUSY TO NIGHT! I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER! REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cammie's POV**

"Okay! Spill!" Macey screamed.

"Spill what?" I asked fake confused, I just wanted to torture them a bit.

"CAMMIE!" Bex screamed.

"Cammie, what happen on the Ferris wheel?" Liz asked softly.

"Well, Zach explained to me what happened between him and Tina." I said calmly as I inspected my nails, pretending that they were very interesting.

"And the reason is?" Macey asked exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"The reason is that he left to see where I went and Tina pressed him up against a wall and kissed him." I stated simply.

"Are you sure that's the truth?" Liz asked.

"I am 100% sure." I said. They all nodded. We are spies; we can tell when someone is lying.

"Uh guys… I have something to tell you.." Macey said softly.

"WHAT?" Bex, Liz and I all screamed at the same time.

"Nick and I are dating." She said and blushed. Macey McHenry BLUSHED. We all laughed at her and teased her.

"Okay, Okay. What about you and Jonas, Liz?" Macey asked.

"Um… Well.. Wearealsodating." Liz said quickly turning a bright red.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" I asked her.

"Yes… I was just waiting for the right time!" Liz exclaimed.

"Did anything happen between you and Grant, Bex?" I asked Bex.

"No." She said grumpily.

"Believe me Bex, I give you guys 3 days until you guys are together." Macey reassured Bex. Macey is our boy guru, if she says that they will get together in 3 days I have full confidence that they will.

I went into the bathroom to remove what make up I had on and changed into my pajamas. When I came out all of my friends we sleeping peacefully (well, Bex was snoring). I smiled happily to myself and got in bed.

~Next morning~

"Rise and shine Gallagher Girl" someone whispered in my ear. I immediately shot out of bed assuming that it was Zach. I was met with my friends laughing hysterically on the floor. Macey had been the one to whisper those words in my ear. I frowned at them, which only caused them to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes at them and stomped off towards the bathroom.

When I came back out I was dragged into a chair and Macey began to work her magic. I had to look my best for Zach, we weren't officially dating yet but I had a feeling that it would be official pretty soon. I didn't object when Macey put me in an incredibly short skirt (that wasn't really my style but I LOVE the simple lace shirt she had me wear) because for once I wanted to stand out, I wanted Zach to notice me.

When we walked into the dining hall all eyes were on us (thanks to Macey we looked AMAZING). Macey and Bex loved the attention and strutted their stuff as they walked down the center of the hall swinging their hips. Liz and I followed behind them not strutting as much but still adding a little extra. I scanned the crowd until my eyes rested on a familiar pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes. Zach winked at me and smirked when he saw me blush.

I quickly grabbed a plate of waffles and drenched them in syrup. At the table I saw Bex and Grant flirting, Liz and Jonas were (as usual) discussing some hacking technique and Nick and Macey were making out in a corner. I sat down next to Zach and he slipped me a piece of evapopaper before he walked out. I was confused but I smiled when I saw the note.

**Zach's POV**

All eyes were on OUR girls when they walked in to the hall. I saw Jonas blushing at the sight of Liz, Grant was drooling at Bex and even Nick was drooling at Macey I couldn't take my eyes off of Cammie though. She looked amazing as usual. I saw he scan the crowd for eyes and when her eyes found mine she smiled. I winked at her thereby causing her to blush. She is so adorable when she blushes.

I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't the only one looking at Cammie, several other boys were staring at her as well. It killed me to see them all look at her like that. She was mine and only mine. I had to ask her to be my girlfriend officially as soon as possible. I knew Grant was planning on asking Bex later on today but I couldn't wait a second longer.

Cammie walked over to our table carrying her usual breakfast of waffles. I quickly scribbled down a note on evapopaper for her. When she sat down I smiled at her and slipped her the paper. I quickly got up leaving her with a confused look on her face.

**Cammie's POV**

_Meet me on the bench by the lake_

_ -Z_

I scarfed down my breakfast and raced outside before my friends even realized I had left. It was cold outside and I wished I had on something that provided me with a little more warmth. I saw Zach sitting on a bench waiting for me. I came up and sat down next to him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said smirking.

"Hey Blackthrone Boy." I said back.

We just sat there for a while talking about things and getting to know each other better. Zach and I had moved closer and closer to one another and 1 hour later I was now sitting on Zach's lap and he was playing with my hair. From where I was sitting I could hear his heart beat.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said. His heart beat sped up a bit.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. My heart started pounding with my excitement. It took all my will power not to jump and scream yes.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. He answered me with another kiss. The sweet kiss soon turned into a full make out session. He licked my lower lip asking for permission to enter. I eagerly allowed him to enter and his tongue started to roam and explore my mouth.

After 10 minutes we came up for air. I shivered when a sudden blast of cold air hit me. Zach noticed and shrugged off his coat. He draped it over my shoulders and we just sat there for a while. He held me in his arms and I was at peace. It isn't easy for a spy to feel completely safe but when I was in Zach's arms I felt as if nothing else mattered and I was safe.

**~HERE IS SOME ZAMMIE FOR YOU GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bex's POV**

"Hey Bex, can I talk to you?" Grant asked.

"Uh.. Sure." I replied. I was pretty nervous. I think Grant is going to ask me to be his girlfriend!

I stood up and Grant grabbed my hand. I saw Macey wink at me and I blushed. I let Grant lead me out of the dining hall. I was fixing my hair subtly as we walked down the hallway.

"I have something to ask you…" Grant said looking at the floor.

"Yes." I said trying not to sound too excited. Grant Newman was going to ask me Bex Baxter to be his girlfriend. I was beyond excited, I was ecstatic.

He took a step closer to me. I heard my breathing become irregular.

"Do you know what Zach said on the Ferris wheel to Cammie?" Grant asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you know what Zach said to Cammie?" Grant repeated again. "Cause all I know is that he came back happier but he wouldn't tell us what happened."

I stood there in shock for a second. I couldn't look Grant in the eyes so I stared out the window.

"Uh… I think he just explained to Cammie what happened." I said, still refusing to look Grant in the eyes.

"Oh. Cool." Grant said.

We stood there in silence but then my natural confidence kicked in.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I asked finally looking Grant in the eye.

"Uh yeah." Grant said confused. He saw the look of hurt flash across my face but before he could say anything I was already gone.

**Grant's POV**

I saw a look of hurt flash across Bex's face. What had I done wrong? I tried to call after her and find out what was wrong but it was too late. I have never ever seen Bex look hurt before. I've seen Bex look mad, angry, betrayed, happy, excited and nervous but never hurt.

I walked back to the room confused at why Bex was upset. I needed Nick's help, he understands girls.

"Hey Nick." I called out.

"Yeah?" Nick replied.

"I need your special skills!" I called to him.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Well I told Bex that I had to ask her something…" I started.

"You finally asked her out! All right!" Nick said raising his hand for a high five.

"Oh no… That's what Bex thought I was going to ask her." I said putting my face in my hands.

"What did you ask her?" Nick asked.

"I asked her what Zach had said to Cammie on the Ferris wheel…" I said quietly.

"Let me this straight. You didn't ask Bex out." Nick said.

"Yes." I said.

"You are so stupid." Nick said hitting me on the back of the head.

"Hey!" I said and punched Nick in the gut. Soon we were rolling on the floor throwing punches and fighting.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in stormed Macey with a less angry looking Liz.

Macey pulled me off Nick and pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to Bex?" Macey screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"I found Bex in the gym beating the crap out of the punching bag." Macey stated her eyes burning with fury.

"And? She always does that." I said feeling a bit less guilty, she couldn't be that upset if she is doing what she always does.

"Ah.. You see, this is Bex's 25 punching bag and she is listening to Taylor Swift." Macey screamed.

"What's wrong with Taylor Swift?" I asked. Macey slapped me in the face.

"She only listens to Taylor Swift when she is upset." Macey stated.

"Oh god…" I said.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO." This didn't come from Macey, it came from behind Macey. It came from Cammie. "Zach and I were walking around the school grounds when I heard Taylor Swift coming from the gym. FREAKING TAYLOR SWIFT! Bex only listens to that when she is upset which brings me back to my question: WHAT DID YOU DO!" Cammie screamed.

"I was stupid." I stated. "Bex thought that I was going to ask her out…" I said quietly.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Cammie asked less angry.

"No, I just assumed that I didn't have to ask her. I just thought that we were already together." I said.

"Oh god! You know nothing about girls." Macey said shaking her head.

"I know." I said looking down at the floor.

"You have to go find Bex and explain." Liz said softly.

"I know." I said and ran out of the room.

_We are never ever ever getting back together…_

I could hear Taylor Swift singing more clearly the closer I got to the gym.

"BEX!" I called out. She whipped her head around I ran to her and kissed her.

She pushed me off her and continued to punch the punching bag.

"Bex…" I started and she ignored me.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She continued to ignore me but she had finished punching and she was now packing up her bag.

"Rebecca…" I said hoping that she will at least tackle me, at least then she will have to acknowledge me.

"What do you want Grant?" Bex asked sighing. She was more upset then I though, she wasn't even mad at the fact that I had called her Rebecca.

"I want to ask you something.." I said.

"What, do you want to ask me what Nick said to Macey or what Jonas said to Liz?" Bex asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm sorry not for asking this sooner Bex: Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked sheepishly.

"Grant why didn't you ask me sooner?" Bex asked.

"I didn't think I had to, I thought that we were already dating." I said looking down at the floor.

"I just wanted to be asked. No one has ever asked me before." Bex said.

"What? How has no one ever asked you? You are beautiful!" I said looking Bex in the eye. She blushed.

"I never really liked a guy enough to let anyone get close to even asking me." Bex said.

"So Bex… Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked again.

"Yes" She said just before she kissed me.

She said yes. She said yes. She said yes repeated in my head over and over again while we kissed.


End file.
